


Sleepover Time

by JackieNeedsMoreSleep



Series: Voltron Fluff Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Pillow Fights, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieNeedsMoreSleep/pseuds/JackieNeedsMoreSleep
Summary: Pidge and Lance have a sleepover





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt April 11th (Day 2): Pillow Fights
> 
> So this isn't super focused on the pillow fight but it does happen so oh well.

“Lance?”  
  
Lance turned to his teammate when he heard his name being called. Pidge was standing and clutching a pillow to her chest. She looked shy and unsure, a rare sight of the green paladin. When Lance directed his attention to her, Pidge continued speaking.  
  
“I know we just finished fighting a Galra battle but... I miss my brother and... I was hoping we could have a sleepover tonight?”  
  
“Yeah, sure thing Pidge.” Lance smiled. “As if I could ever seriously say no to you.” The joke made Pidge crack a smile and meet Lance's gaze. She and Lance were closer than any of the team members expected them to be. They even surprised themselves. Pidge found that Lance wasn't always so irritating and immature while Lance slowly discovered that Pidge was more than just sass and sarcasm. When they weren't bickering, they actually hung out with each other often. After a couple weeks of becoming actual friends, the two had decided that once a week, they would have sleepovers in the ballroom of the castle.  
  
Sometimes, they would spend the evening giving each other make-overs (using the make-up Allura had given them) and other times, they simply talked and gossiped.  
  
Pidge was lying on her stomach and clutching her pillow as she talked. Despite Lance swinging his legs around in the air, she kept talking, knowing he was listening, or at least, mostly listening.  
  
“Sometimes I think that Keith's frown is permanent, and then he smiles or laughs which just looks creepy at this point.” Lance laughed and agreed.  
  
“I find it hilarious. Almost as funny as when Shiro gets talking about teamwork, and realizes how lame he sounds. He looks terrified of being the uncool old guy.”  
  
“Exactly!” Lance shared a look with Pidge and was glad he could make her laugh. Sometimes she got so stressed that Lance would go into “big brother mode”. She is 14, and shouldn't be so upset, never mind fighting a war.  
  
“So...” He starts.  
  
“So what?” The light-hearted laughter is gone, but the serious change in tone doesn't ruin the sleepover.  
  
“You wanna talk about your brother? That is part of the reason we did this tonight.” Pidge sighs and takes a deep breath.  
  
“It's just...I miss my family. I'm really worried about my dad and brother. What if I never find them? What if something happens to them? What if something happened to me? My mother was destroyed when my family went missing.” Pidge was sniffling and trying not to let tears fall. Lance slide over next to her to give her a hug.  
  
“Hey, hey. It's gonna be fine Pidge. I promise. We already have clues to where they might be, and those clues told us they were ok. I know it's scary but things are gonna work out just fine. You'll see.”  
  
“Yeah.” Pidge nodded slightly, but her act wasn't fooling Lance. He backed up to sit directly in front of her and stare at her with his eyebrow raised.  
  
“What?” She asked. Lance rolled his eyes.  
  
“Come on. I know I'm not the smartest but I'm not an idiot. I can tell there is something you aren't telling me.” Lance relaxed his posture and leaned back on his arms. “I thought this is how we work, Pidge. I listen and comfort you when you talk about your family, and you tease and joke around with me when I talk about my crush on Keith.” Lance said as he laughed and blushed a bit towards the end of his sentence. Pidge giggled along with him and when she gained her composure, her mood switched back to being serious.  
  
“It's just, I-...I'm terrified of losing the team. I lost one brother, and I don't wanna lose you guys too. You and Hunk and even Keith. Shiro acts more like my dad sometimes but still! Even Coran and Allura are like family to me.” Lance sat up and hugged Pidge tightly.  
  
“Aw, little Pidgey.” He said in “baby-talk” and immediately ruined the moment. “You actually like us! The wittle angry bird child cares about us. So smol, so sweet.” Pidge laughed and lightly pushed him away.  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
“No you don't! You love me!” Lance said and poked the green paladin in the ribs, which he soon realized was a mistake. Pidge began chasing Lance through the castle threatening to hide all his moisturizers and shampoos.  
  
When they ran to the bridge, they rest of the team was shocked at the sight before them. Pidge was screaming at Lance (which wasn't too out of the ordinary) but they were both laughing as well. Hunk didn't have time to prepare before Lance jumped on him to hide.  
  
“What the hell is going on with you guys?” Keith asked.  
  
“Having a sleepover!” Lance replied, trying to hold on to Hunk's shoulders.  
  
“Oooh, a sleepover? Can we join?” Hunk's face lit up at the thought of doing something other than sitting around.  
  
“Yeah, sure. Come on guys. And don't think I've forgotten about this Lance.” Pidge shot him a fake glare while gesturing to say 'I'm watching you'.  
  
“I'll pass.” Keith turned around and started to walk to his room but was stopped when Pidge grabbed his wrist and dragged him along.  
  
“What are we even gonna do?” Keith complained, acting as if he was annoyed.  
  
“Something fun.” Lance said before taking one of the many pillows they had brought and smacking Keith in the face with it. He laughed before chucking the pillow to Pidge. “Your turn Pidgeotto.” It was Keith's turn to laughed when he got to see Pidge smacking Lance relentlessly. He decided that he was content to just watch the attack but Shiro and Hunk had other ideas and grabbed their own fluffy weapons to attack Keith with. In no time, the team was forming alliances in the pillow fight and ganging up on each other. Allura and Coran watched the chaos from the top of the grand staircase, amused by the odd activity the paladins were participating in.  
  
The rest of the night consisted of games of truth or dare (Lance shot daggers at Pidge and Hunk when they got too close to talking about Lance's crush), Telephone and Stella Ella Ola (which Hunk and Lance had to explain to Allura, Coran and Keith).  
  
Lance was the last person to get tired (he'd complain later that Keith kept waking him up with his snoring). He turned look at the smallest paladin. Pidge was curled up on the floor and a pillar, trying to sleep comfortably. Lance smiled softly and gently picked her up along with her pillow to bring her back to her room. He often did this when they had sleepovers and he was the last one awake. If Pidge didn't sleep well, she would be grumpy and irritable the next day. When Lance put Pidge down on the her bed, she started to stir and open her eyes. Her eyes were tired and she was struggling to keep them open.  
  
Lance took off her glasses and set them down. He turned to head back to the rest of the group but paused in the doorway. Pidge was nearly asleep again.  
  
“Night Sis. See you in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to mention Klance so Lance had something cute/happy to talk about. If Pidge was being serious talking about missing her family and Lance talked about something like being homesick, this could get depressing and not fluffy. 
> 
> Besides, that's what usually happens at a sleepover. You end up talking about stuff like crushes and you tease your friends.
> 
> Also I chose those games simply because I doubt the ship came stocked up with Altean boardgames or something.


End file.
